conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Everetti Non-Discrimination Act (ENDA)
ENDA is an anti-discrimination law in the Union of Everett, which has its traces in the United States. Both countries' law was shortened ENDA, however, the full meanings differed. The Everetti Non-Discrimination Act, protects all forms of people, ranging from race, sex, age and religion. ENDA in the United States differed from it's Everetti counterpart. ENDA in the U.S. stood for Employment Non-Discrimination Act and primarily focused around the LGBT community. The original bill was refused by Congress. It was later passed after the section protecting transgender people was removed, at Congress' request. Everett condemned the U.S. Congress' actions. Everetti Non-Discrimination Act (Full Text) To maintain and protect the equal rights of the citizens, immigrants, foreign nationals, tourists, vacationers and visitors of the Union of Everett and to uphold the Constitutional rights and International Rights thereof, it is a Federal Offense to discriminate against the following persons and peoples: Article 1: Race It is hereby illegal to discriminate based on race and color. All forms of propaganda, hate speech, vulgar and or obscene language and hate based crimes are illegal in the Union of Everett. All races and peoples of all color shall not face discrimination, whether in public or private. Equality in wages, benefits, healthcare, public accommodation, justice system services, education, housing, voting rights, employment, social and government services and civil rights shall not be infringed by the government or by the people. Article 2: Orientation It is illegal to discriminate based on a person's sexual orientation, whether gay, lesbian or bisexual for any male or female in the nation. Hate crime laws are hereby extended to cover these peoples from crimes against them and the vulgar or obscene language used is also illegal. Equality in wages, benefits, healthcare, public accommodation, justice system services, education, housing, voting rights, employment, social and government services and civil rights shall not be infringed by the government or by the people. Article 3: Sex It is a crime in the Union of Everett to discriminate based on sex, whether male or female. Both hate crimes, sex offense and domestic violence laws have been extended to protect said persons from crimes against them. Equality in wages, benefits, healthcare, public accommodation, justice system services, education, housing, voting rights, employment, social and government services and civil rights shall not be infringed by the government or by the people. Article 4: Identity It is hereby illegal to discriminate based on a person's gender identity. All transgender, transsexual and hermaphroditic peoples are protected under this law and under the Constitution. Minors are protected under this law and under the Constitution with the equal right to freedom of expression of their gender identity. Hate crimes laws have been extended to protect these people from crimes and offenses against them. Equality in wages, benefits, healthcare, public accommodation, justice system services, education, housing, voting rights, employment, social and government services and civil rights shall not be infringed by the government or by the people. Sub-section A): Non-transgender persons classified under Transvestic Fetishism under the Everetti APA DSM-V and other persons are not covered under this law as the government and the American Medical Association does not classify these peoples as psychologically or physically afflicted with a mental or physical disorder. Article 5: Immigration/Nationality It is illegal to discriminate against legal immigrants of this nation or legal visitors and foreign nationals. It is illegal to discriminate based on a person's nationality, immigrant or not. Hate crimes laws have been extended to protect these persons from crimes against them. Equality in wages, benefits, healthcare, public accommodation, justice system services, education, housing, voting rights, employment, social and government services and civil rights shall not be infringed by the government or by the people. Article 6: Veteran Status It is illegal to discriminate against past and or current veterans of the Everetti, American or other foreign armed forces who currently are lawful citizens or alien residents of the Union of Everett. Equality in wages, benefits, healthcare, public accommodation, justice system services, education, housing, voting rights, employment, social and government services and civil rights shall not be infringed by the government or by the people. Article 7: Age It is hereby illegal to discriminate against those of youth, seniority or all ages. The youth of the nation are hereby protected from discrimination and violations of Constitutional and International civil and human rights. No person classified as a minor shall be denied their rights under the Constitution of the Union of Everett. The elderly are a protected class who shall not face discrimination or hate crimes. All ages are protected from the various forms of discrimination, whether public or private. Equality in wages, benefits, healthcare, public accommodation, justice system services, education, housing, voting rights, employment, social and government services and civil rights shall not be infringed by the government or by the people. Article 8: Religion It is a crime in the Union of Everett to discriminate or deny a person based on religious beliefs whether in the workplace, in public or in private. No one shall be denied their rights to practice religion or personal belief within their own home or publicly. Additionally and alternatively, it is a crime to offend against another's religion whether by preaching in public, government buildings or agencies with religious decoration, public schools with prayer or displays of non-educative religious articles. It is illegal for a parent or legal guardian to force upon a minor religious beliefs. Equality in wages, benefits, healthcare, public accommodation, justice system services, education, housing, voting rights, employment, social and government services and civil rights shall not be infringed by the government or by the people. Article 9: Employment Discrimination based on previous work history or employment is illegal. Whether it is in application for education, housing or new or further employment, it is illegal to deny work, based on previous or current jobs that may by found offensive or otherwise not personally acceptable. These persons are protected from such discrimination and cannot be denied their rights under Everetti law. Equality in wages, benefits, healthcare, public accommodation, justice system services, education, housing, voting rights, employment, social and government services and civil rights shall not be infringed by the government or by the people. Article 10: Disability/Medical Condition It is illegal to discriminate based on past or current medical condition or disability except in protection and safety of the person or other persons such as to prevent the spread of hazardous and or contagious diseases. It is a crime for medical insurers to deny coverage to those with a medical condition which additionally protects those stated in Article 4: Identity. It is illegal to fire or deny work or employment based on one's pregnancy status. Equality in wages, benefits, healthcare, public accommodation, justice system services, education, housing, voting rights, employment, social and government services and civil rights shall not be infringed by the government or by the people. Category:Union of Everett Category:Laws